Mistaken Idnetity
by Becs
Summary: Okay, the other one didn't come up so I'm postin' again. Mel and Lance. All you need to know. First in a sequel. If you hate Jean you have to read these!


Disclaimer: Don't own nothing 'cept Mel. 

"That's her?" Mel said, looking at Kitty over the top of her soda.

"Uh-huh?" Lance answered, trying to look inconspicuous. "Don't _look_ at her!" he snapped, pulling Mel's arm.

"Well how else am I going to get a good look at her?"

"Just; act casual."

Mel raised an eyebrow. "Casual. Riiiight." She took another sip of her soda and took another glance in Kitty's direction. "Who's the guy she's with?" Mel asked, "he's cute in a stiff and awkward kinda way."

"That's Scott Summers," Lance informed Mel, "and he wouldn't touch you. He's a Jean fan."

"Is that a challenge?" Mel asked.

"You've been spending too much time around Pietro," Lance said.

"Probably," she stole a bit of Lance's sundae, "so, you gonna go talk to her?"

"What!?!" Lance squeaked, "you're kidding right? I can't talk to her!"

"Why not?" Mel said as she re-adjusted her white crochet beanie/skull cap.

"Just because," Lance snapped, "I need to seem independent."

"You're pathetic," Mel sighed, "you want to look like you're with another chick so she get's jealous."

"No! Well yes. Can you help me Mel? Pleeeeeeease!"

"Me!?!" Mel squeaked.

"Please? I'll buy you chocolate for the next month."

"I hate how you know my one weakness," Mel scowled, folding her arms, "very well lover boy, what do I gotta do?"

Lance seated himself beside Mel, putting an arm around her, "just act; cosy."

"I hate you," Mel growled, putting on a happy face as Kitty looked in her direction.

"She's looking!" Lance enthused, nuzzling Mel's neck.

Mel giggled, "that tickles!"

"That's great Mel!" Lance whispered into her ear, "she's looking straight at us! You're a really good actress."

"What do you mean actress," Mel gasped between giggles, "that really does tickle!"

"Like, is that Lance?" Kitty asked Scott, pointing out the two teens, Mel laughing as Lance tickled her neck.

"I think so," Scott frowned, "but who's he with?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Kitty frowned, storming over to Mel and Lance.

"Hey you!" Kitty said, tapping Mel on the shoulder.

"Hmmmm?" Mel asked, turning slightly. She was sitting on Lance's lap.

"Hey," Lance said to Kitty, "how are you?"

"Like, how can you even ask that!?!" Kitty cried, "who is this girl?"

"I'm Mel," Mel smiled, pulling herself off Lance's lap, "pleased to like, meet you uhhh, I'm sorry, I don't know you." She smiled sweetly.

"I'm Kitty."

"You're Kitty!?!" Mel frowned in surprise, "my god, to think I finally get to meet you! Lance is like, so totally into you!" she continued, imitating Kitty's accent, "only reason he like, even _looked_ at me was cause you weren't interested."

"Really?"

"Like, oh yeah," Mel nodded, "in fact, I'm like, surprised he hasn't decided to go off with you like, right now," Mel kicked Lance under the table.

"Oh right," Lance said, "look Mel, I'm sorry but seeing Kitty again has made me realise that I just can't keep up this charade any longer. It's over!"

"But Lance!" Mel cried, placing a hand on her chest, "without you I'm like, nothing!"

"I'm sorry Mel," Lance said, standing up and leaving, but not without checking that Kitty was watching.

"No Lance don't go!" Mel cried, covering her face with her hands and pretending to sob. 

"I am like, soooo sorry," Kitty, said, patting her on the shoulder. She glanced in the direction Lance had taken, "I uh, have something I gotta do." She left.

Mel continued to sob, peeking through her fingers at Scott.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked, sitting beside her.

"I am like, so buggin'," Mel sobbed, wiping away her 'tears,' "I thought he was like, so into me and then he just like, left me."

"Lance is like that," Scott said, "you're better off without him."

"Are you like, sure?" Mel said, making her bottom lip quiver.

"Definitely," Scott smiled, "hey, do you wanna to go to the movies with me sometime?"

Mel sniffed, though she almost didn't hide the gleam of triumph. Never tell Mel a guy won't be interested because of Jean. Ever. "Like, sure. I think it would like, so totally make me feel better."

"Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 3:00. Where do you live?'

"Uh," Mel thought quick. She couldn't let Scott onto the fact she wasn't little miss innocent. "I've got ballet," she smiled, "can you like, pick me up outside the big theatre hall?"

"Sure," Scott grinned, "see you tomorrow then."

"Like, bye," Mel smiled. Scott left the ice-cream parlour.

"So how'd it go?" Mel asked Lance as he came in through the door of the Brotherhood house.

"I like Kitty," Lance smiled stupidly.

"Good, well I scored a date with the Scott guy so it wasn't a total loss."

"You what!?!" Pietro and Lance said.

"Let's just say I know what preps like him like. And that Jean is gonna be soooooo pissed."

"You are so cruel," Pietro grinned, "that's why I love having you around. You must tell all!"

"Oh don't worry," Mel smiled, "I will."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mel is really gonna get under Jean's skin now. hehehehehe I am so bad.= p 


End file.
